Rogue Generation Arc 1
This is a rough outline of some of the major events in the first arc of the Rogue Generation story. The Last Rover of New Phosphor Molly Roberts' father Westley Roberts is presumed dead. Molly has lived in New Phosphor for seven years in the care of her guardian, Lucius Penbarrow. Her friend, the young man she calls "Riley," showed up a few years ago, and the two have formed a close friendship. All of Molly's other relationships have fallen by the wayside. The surviving Aegismen have completely cut off contact. She is shocked, therefore, when the executor of her father's will, Atticus Smith, arrives to deliver a letter from her father, to be delivered seven years after his funeral. The letter is oblique, containing no explanation for his actions before his death and no reason for why she was effectively abandoned in New Phosphor. Instead, it urges her to follow a subtle set of clues and find something he calls "New Phosphor's last great treasure," which he says is Molly's inheritance. Molly, he says, is the only one who can carry out this task. After some soul searching, Molly decides to fulfill her father's last wishes and claim her inheritance, accompanied by Riley and the cat that lives at Lucius' bookstore known only as "The Cat." She hunts around New Phosphor, eventually encountering a strange set of catacombs and a crypt buried deep beneath the town, all connected to caves that empty out into an empty gryphon aerie. There, Molly finds an airship of an archaic design bobbing in an underground river, guarded by a deadly gryphon. Molly outwits the creature and claims the ship, which she flies out of the underground river. In the captain's quarters of the ship, Molly discovers a hidden cache of her father's notebooks. Careful study reveals he was searching for some sort of artifact before he died, something he writes is utterly important to the safety of the country. Molly decides to follow the trail in his notebooks and uncover her father's mysterious past. She leaves New Phosphor, along with Riley and The Cat, in the airship she has dubbed "The Endurance." Ennis and the Eye A few weeks out of New Phosphor, Molly and Riley lose control of The Endurance and are pulled into a deadly thunderstorm. They manage to land the ship outside a small town in the Downlands called "Ennis," but the ship has been damaged and needs repair before they can go anywhere. The residents of Ennis seem to recognize Riley, and none of them are happy to see him. Molly and Riley are taken in by a young man named Samuel Eiche who lives outside of town. Riley's memory is spotty, but Samuel manages to fill them in on some details. Riley had come through town not long before he arrived in New Phosphor, and the townsfolk believe him responsible for the death of a woman who died while he was in the area. Samuel resolves to help them get out of town as soon as they can. To that end, he takes them along with him to the nearby Uplands town, Bozeman. In Bozeman, Molly and Riley seek an airship repairman. Molly also searches for an informant that might be able to guide her in translating some of the encoded notes in her father's records. They are assisted in both these endeavors by a young woman who eyes them critically and promises they'll meet again. When they return to Ennis, the townsfolk are waiting for them. The mayor and the sheriff explain their case and that the woman killed was, in fact, Samuel's mother. Molly is stricken. The townsfolk arrest Riley, stating that they'll send a hail to a Silverwings vessel to pick Riley up. Molly is escorted out of town, where she meets the young woman from Bozeman. She introduces herself as "Jezza," a freelance Informant. Jezza takes Molly to a temple not far from Ennis where she promises Molly will find answers to some of her questions about her father's notes. At the temple, Molly learns about the Earthwalker's Eye, an artifact said to contain immense power. Later, Molly, Samuel, and Jezza return and break Riley out of prison before the Silverwings arrive. They are almost killed by the man who runs the drug store in Ennis, who reveals himself to be a plant for the Blackguards, as they had kept an eye on the town since Samuel's mother was assassinated. They're also searching for the Eye, it seems, and the town was somehow connected. The Silverwings arrive in the nick of time and arrest the Blackguard. Though Molly and Riley are left with more questions than answers, they now have a heading-- they need to find out more about the Eye. They have also gained a Rigmaster-- Jezza volunteers her services, appreciating the kind of interesting information she can discover by being near the daughter of the secretive Dread Aegis. The Avery Agency and the Blackguards The Shokujikis and the Shouxian The Doctor and the Aegisman The Scholar and the Homecoming